What You Gave Me
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: She came back for a promise. He doesn't want to let her go again. How will their fate turn out this time?
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I can't just resist this one. This story is based on another series I recently watched, Ano Hana. You guys should definitely check that out. (But you'll have to watch with tissues by your side 'cause that show's really heartbreaking.)

Well, here goes~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and the characters in this story.

Rated T for some swearing.

* * *

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

"IIICHIIIIGOOOOO! GOOD MORNI—"

A roundhouse kick. That was all it took to shut up his old man who was making such a loud fuss in the early morning. He wanted to sleep more, but his father enthusiastically barged into his room and tried to get him up for school.

_Fuck. _

He forgot today was the start of a new semester. Time seemed to have moved in a blur since the day she disappeared. She was the center of his world. She was the sunshine after the rain. She was the warmth during cold winters. But she was gone, and he couldn't do so much about that.

_So, it's already been ten years, huh? _He thought inwardly. Ichigo Kurosaki stood up from his bed and decided to get ready for the day. He'd rather stay home or work at his part-time, but he had to leave home so that he wouldn't remember _her. _

As if it was simple to forget about Inoue Orihime.

* * *

_"Ne, Ichigo. Do you like Inoue?"_

* * *

Ichigo trudged his way to school with his usual scowl in place. Students scampered away when he walked and it didn't really bother him. After all, when you have orange hair, a scowling face, and a temper to match, you're bound to walk into trouble every once in a while.

He met with Keigo and Mizuiro on his way to class, the former eager to greet Ichigo after a month of not seeing each other during summer vacation.

"Ichigoooo~"

"Shut up, Keigo," he scowled and planted his fist on his friend's face.

"Mou! You're so grumpy! Didn't you get a proper la—" Ichigo yanked Keigo's collar, instantly cutting off whatever he had to say.

"Shut up. Say one more word and I'll throw you out the window," he snarled, releasing Keigo a moment later and walked pass the brown haired teen.

"I advise to keep the teasing low for today, Asano-san?" Mizuiro said, walking over Keigo's beaten form on the ground without glancing up from his phone.

Keigo looked at the other teen, brow scrunched together. "What do you mean?"

"It's been ten years, right? Ever since she went away." Mizuiro answered, glancing at Ichigo's retreating figure before going back to his phone. "I'm surprised he even went to school today."

"What are you talking about, Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro glanced at Keigo,"I never thought you'd forget that, Asano-san. It's been ten years since Inoue-san died."

Keigo stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

_"Who would like someone as ugly as__—__"_

* * *

Ichigo drowned out the voice around him. He hadn't paid any attention to all the lectures and just wanted to go home. He didn't even know why he kept coming to school since he knew, deep down, that he wouldn't see her again in their classroom. He wouldn't be able to hear her laughter or see her smile or even glimpse at the tears she tried so hard to hide. He kept pushing that hopeful feeling out, drowning it with what ifs and could have's.

He looked out the window and down at the other students at the track. A flash of auburn caught his eyes, making his breath hitch. _It just couldn't be, _he thought. He blinked and sure enough, the auburn color was gone. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I'm becoming pathetic_.

When class had finished, Ichigo stood abruptly and said his goodbyes to Mizuiro and Keigo. He was out in the courtyard when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and was met by a short girl with short black hair and intense violet eyes.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked, his face indifferent as ever.

"How have you been? You didn't keep in touch during the summer," she answered, her eyes as intense as he last saw her.

He shrugged. "It's not like I've been gone for long."

"You're right. It was only a month, anyway. But that doesn't mean you get to cut us off. Tatsuki was worried, and Chad was too! Even Ishida—"

"I don't care. Look, Rukia, whatever it is, I don't care. You guys can do whatever you want. I'm fine being on my own," he answered, his face remaining impassive despite the feelings welling up inside him.

Rukia shook her head. "This isn't like you, Ichigo. It's already been ten years. Why don't you let it go? Why won't you let _her _go?"

She was desperate. Rukia hated seeing Ichigo so withdrawn. He was such a carefree child back then—their leader. They'd follow him everywhere; do whatever and everything he'd say. Even Ishida, his long-time rival, would submit to whatever it was he would suggest. For some reason, it hurt her to think he would never be the same Ichigo they all knew_. _And it hurt her the most, seeing he'd never be able to get over _her. _

Ichigo's fist clenched around the strap of his bag, his eyes hardening. "No. I won't forget. Not today, not ever. I will never forget the day I failed to save her, that day when I killed Inoue."

* * *

_She smiled at him, that sweet smile like sunshine and flowers and everything so pure. Seeing that sweet, hesitant smile made him feel guilty. So he ran. He just never thought that she'd follow him._

* * *

Ichigo lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Books and homework lay forgotten on his desk. How could he concentrate when she was on his mind? When her smile kept replaying itself on his thoughts? He scoffed at himself.

"Tch. Lame, Ichigo," he berated himself for being in this state even after years of her departure. He draped his arm over his face, blocking off the light from the ceiling.

"You're wrong! I don't think Kurosaki-kun is lame!"

His eyes snapped open at the loudness and clearness of the voice. Of course, he'd know that tone even in his sleep. _But that's not…_

"You shouldn't think so low of yourself, Kurosaki-kun! I think you're the best!" There goes the voice again. It sounded so close, like it was coming from beside his bed.

He sat up and faced his left side, only to meet large grey eyes and a smile that could rival the sun. Ichigo's mouth hung open, words leaving him and thoughts clearing his mind. His stress might have caused him hallucinations now that he's starting to see things. For there, right at his bedside, stood an auburn-haired teen wearing a yellow sundress.

"I-Inoue?"

_I believe that we will meet,_

_In August 10 years later._

* * *

**A/N: **BOOYAAAHH. I never thought I'd write an IchiHime version of Ano Hana and I hope you guys like this one. And yes, this one's definitely going to be as sad as the series, and, I guess, heartbreaking as well. I should be finishing Her Heart with just a couple more chapters, so I hope you'd stick around.  
Drop a review? Mwuah~


	2. Chapter 2

Well, there's nothing much to say. HAHA. Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed, and made this story their favorite.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach and the characters in this story.

* * *

_Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home._

_You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."_

Ichigo blinked at the figure standing in front of him. The rich auburn hair, those wide grey eyes, and that sunshine smile—it's definitely Inoue Orihime standing before hime. Ichigo's gaze dropped below her chin and tried to fight a blush. _Damn. _

For some reason, she had grown up at his age and sported a body he never thought she'd even have when they were little. Her hair was longer than what he remembered, reaching past her hips but still maintaining its rich color. She's become tall as well, about a couple of inches below his shoulder. Her curves became more prominent, showing how well endowed she has become.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?" Orihime waved one hand in front of his face, her grey eyes widening. "OH NO! Kurosaki-kun's mind has been invaded by those little blue men! Don't worry! I'll protect you!" she shrieked, lunging at Ichigo's still form.

They fell back on his bed, her arms tight around his head and trying to 'shake away the little blue men from his mind'. Ichigo's body tensed at the feel of her soft body pressed against him. Trying hard not to blush, he pushed at the girl to the side so he can escape her grip.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo scrambled away from Orihime. "Who are you?! How do you know me?! AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE INOUE?!" His body was trembling. He didn't know if it was because from being hugged too tightly or from the girl's mere appearance.

Orihime tilted her head to the side, blinked, then smiled. "Kurosaki-kun hasn't forgotten about me! I'm happy!" Pain and sadness flashed in her eyes, but they were quick to disappear. "I'm back Kurosaki-kun…err…back from the grave? No that sounds wrong…Ahhh! How should I say this…"

As she rambled, Ichigo continued to stare. He watched how her hands fumbled with the ends of her sundress or at a lock of stray hair as she tried to figure out what to say. "Inoue? It's really you?"

Her head snapped up to look at him as she smiled brightly. "Yes! It's me! Inoue Orihime!"

He reached for her, his fingers touching her soft skin and hair. He let his eyes roam over her face to take in the familiar sight of her eyes, cheeks, and flawless skin. "Inoue...How—I mean, why have you come back?" He couldn't help the desperation lacing his tone as he asked.

"Ahh..Hehe..Well, you see, Kurosaki-kun, I…I didn't disappear like I'm supposed to…" Ichigo raised his eyebrow in question. "I, what I mean to say is…I haven't been able to cross over."

"Why?"

Orihime looked down, her cheeks tinged with red. "I have to fulfill a promise."

* * *

_"We'll be Karakura's Peace Busters! We'll protect the town from evil aliens, monsters, and everything bad!" says he. _

_"OH! That's a great idea, Kurosaki-kun! I'd love to join!" says she, smiling happily as the group headed towards their secret base._

_"You can't!" _

_"Eh! Whyyyyyy?" she pouted._

_"Because…because I'll be the one protecting you!" he says with a cheeky grin, which left her blushing the same color as her hair._

* * *

The next day Ichigo woke up, he found no sight of the auburn haired girl in his room. He looked around and sighed. _I guess it was all a dream, then. _

He was about to go back to sleep when the door creaked open, making Ichigo snapped back to reality. "Dammit old man! I told you no more of your silly morning gree—" he gulped. Words left Ichigo's mouth, as his brain took in the image in front of him.

Orihime came inside the room, her hair wet and a towel around her body. "Oh! Good morning, Kurosaki-kun! I used your bathroom to take a shower, but I couldn't wake you to ask for permission!" Her wet hair was sticking to her skin, her cheeks flushed from the hot bath she just had. The white fluffy towel hugged her body, reaching above her thighs and showing her long legs.

"AHHH! SHIT!" Ichigo covered his eyes with his hands. "Inoue! Go put some clothes on!" He turned around, trying to prevent blood from rushing to his face and down his lower region. Ichigo groaned at the image of Orihime out from a fresh bath invading his mind once again.

"I'm all done now!" she chirped, twirling around in her yellow sundress.

"Tch. Why'd you need a bath anyway?" Ichigo scoffed, picking up his own towel to prepare for school before turning back to her.

"Hm? Well, because I want to! I can even play games, cook, and even eat! Oh how I missed red bean paste and wasabi!" Orihime's eyes twinkled at the thought of her favorite food. Ichigo couldn't understand it. He was certain she was already a ghost for he's the only one in their family who can see her. She might even just be his hallucination. _Fuck. _The others would think he's become crazy.

* * *

_"Ku__–__Kurosaki-kun….I'm sorry…" then it rained._

* * *

He didn't want to leave her alone, but Orihime insisted he go to school, saying how important it is to not miss his classes. Ichigo was already halfway on his route when he spotted two familiar figures rounding the corner. One was a girl with short spiky hair named Tatsuki Arisawa. He recognized the sleek black hair and lean physique of the other figure walking alongside Tatsuki, belonging to his classmate and long-time rival, Uryu Ishida.

"Ichigo." He turned his head slightly and gave a small nod to acknowledge Tatsuki's greeting, but without stopping or slowing down his pace.

"It's nice to see you again, Ichigo. How's your dad and sisters?" asked Tatsuki. He managed to mumble a "They're okay" reply before closing off his thoughts once again.

"I see. Well, that's good. How have you been?" Tatsuki pressed on. "We haven't been hanging around lately so I'm just wondering if there's something new with you."

"Nothing much. I sleep, eat, study, then sleep again," Ichigo answered monotonously. Somehow, it felt kind of weird to be talking to Tatsuki again.

Serving as constant reminders of the past, Ichigo started distancing himself away from his childhood friends. He couldn't remember when exactly was the last time he had spend lunch with Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji, and Ishida. His brows furrowed, his scowl falling back in place as he tried to push back the memories.

"It's surprising you can actually _do _something, Kurosaki. Proves just how you can be reliable sometimes." Ichigo hardened his eyes at Ishida's banter, trying to keep his temper from flaring.

"Ishida," Tatsuki hissed. The last thing she wants to see is her two friends acting like immature kids.

"What? I'm merely stating the truth," Ishida said in his deadpanned voice. "I'm even surprised he's showing himself to school again. I thought he'd be the good for nothing pun–"

"Shut up, Ishida. Or do you want to see stars this early in the morning?"

"Oh please. As if you can take me down, Kurosaki."

Ichigo dropped his bag and clenched his fists, "I'm going to laugh once you're down on your sorry ass, Ishida."

Before Tatsuki can even stop their bickering, Ichigo had already pounced on Ishida, swinging his fists to connect with the other teen's face. Ishida was able to block his attack with his own, sending them away from each other and avoiding Ichigo's hits. The black haired teen took a fighting stance, ready to block whatever attacks Ichigo may force.

"STOP IT! YOU MUST NOT FIGHT!"

_Her _voice made him freeze in his spot, looking awkward with his hands ready to land a blow on Ishida's face. Sure enough, Orihime came running beside him and clutching his arm back with her small, frail hands. "It's not a good thing to fight with others, Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue…" Ichigo let his gaze wander to her eyes, seeing them full of innocence and passion and, ironically, life.

"What..what did you just say?" Ichigo snapped his attention back to a seething Ishida. "Who did you just call Inoue, Kurosaki?"

"Inoue, she's—" Ishida cut him off with a swift punch to the face, making Ichigo stumble back on the ground.

"ISHIDA!" Tatsuki screamed, hurrying to his side to hold him back and keep him from hurting Ichigo more.

Orihime squeaked as Ichigo fell backwards, losing her grip on his arm at the other teen's hit. She knelt beside him, seeing a bruise forming on his left cheek. She was about to touch it, "Kurosaki-kun, are you al—"

"You have no right to say her name. Remember that, Kurosaki."

Orihime turned her head towards the other teen whose demeanor seemed to change completely. She saw his blue eyes ablaze with indescribable fur, burning behind thin-framed glasses. Memories flashed before her eyes, making her remember what happened ten years ago.

* * *

_"I-I really like you, Inoue-san! So please, take this!" he held his palm out and revealed a necklace with flower pendant that match her blue hibiscus hairpins._

_"Ah! I…uhmmm…I have….I have to go see if Kurosaki-kun is alright! I-I'll see you later, Ishida-kun!" she ran off towards the direction of the other boy. He didn't know that it'd be the last time they'd talk._

* * *

_While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag, _

_In truth, I was very, very happy._

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Another chapter done! I'm not really confident about this chapter (I was sleep typing and was surprised to see almost half of it was done.) I'll try to update both stories next week since I'll be gone for the weekend.

Thanks for reading, guys. :)


	3. Chapter 3

HI Y'all! I'm back and here's another chapter for this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the characters in this story.

* * *

_Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely._

_Ah, the wind flows along with time._

When Uryu left, with Tatsuki following closely behind, Ichigo was still on the ground. His fierce scowl was gone and was replaced by an expression that Orihime thought was grief, regret, or a mixture of both. She kneeled in front of him and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder for comfort, only to be swatted away by his orange haired friend.

"Get away from me."

"K-Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright? I'm sure Ishida-kun didn't—"  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Orihime flinched at his tone and the gaze he directed at her. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I told you to get away from me. Leave me alone. I already have a lot to deal with. I don't need another fucking baggage."

She lowered her gaze and held her hand at her chest. "I'm..sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't…I…I'm sorry for causing you problems." Ichigo didn't like how her voice trembled when she spoke so he stood up and dusted his pants before heading to the direction of his home.

"W-wait! Kurosaki-kun! Where are you going?" Orihime also stood up and tried to go after him.

"I'm going home," he answered nonchalantly, continuing to trek back to their house.

"But..you said you'd help me fulfill my promise!" she called out, though her voice was starting to tremble. _Will I ever get to do what is needed to be done?_

"I don't care about your promise. And as far as I know, you're just a stupid hallucination caused by my stress. You're not _her_, and you'll never be _her. _No one can ever replace Inoue, even if you're a well-crafted hallucination." He knew his words hurt her from the way her bottom lip trembled and her eyes widened. He turned away from her, not wanting to witness the onslaught of tears that will surely come.

"If..If that's what Kurosaki-kun wants." He stopped walking and turned a little to glance at Orihime, when a strong wind suddenly blew.

When he turned around, Orihime was gone.

* * *

_"3…2…1..Ready or not, here I come!" And as always, he comes to find her first._

* * *

Inoue Sora was content with his life. He has a loving wife, a quiet yet talented son, and another little bundle of joy on the way. He decided to name their new addition Orihime if it ever was a girl; a tribute to his younger sister who died ten years ago in an accident.

Sora kneeled and prayed in front of Orihime's shrine, an everyday ritual he's been doing ever since the death of his only family. The news of her death, when it reached him, took away all his hopes in life. She was so young, so full of life, and he believed that it was impossible for her to be gone so early. And all Sora could do was weep for the loss.

"Honey, you're going to be late for work!" his wife, Emiko, called from the dining room.

"Yes, dear. I'll be out in a minute!" Sora took one last glance at Orihime's smiling face in the picture and said one last prayer before standing up and straightening his pants.

"I'll be going now, dear. Be good today, Kazuki," Sora gave his wife a peck on the cheek and patted the head of his eight year old son.

He was putting on his shoes by the front door when he felt a slight weight upon his midsection. He looked around the area, but so no one there. Not even a slight wind was blowing. He shrugged and went out the door, continuing on his way to work.

"I love you, onii-chan. Take care and do your best at work," Orihime whispered, smiling at having seen and hugged her brother after a long time. A melancholic feeling washed over her at the thought of him having a new family. She shook her head, _I'm happy that onii-chan isn't alone anymore._

* * *

_"Aha! I found you, Inoue!" And she couldn't stop her laughter when he caught her hiding inside the shed._

* * *

He was supposed to be heading home, but he found himself going towards a place he hasn't visited for the past ten years. Ichigo went up the small hill that led to a tiny, dilapidated cottage hidden by shrubs and trees. He stopped walking at the sight of the small abode that became their secret hideout, trying to block the onslaught of memories that haunted him for the past ten years.

Ichigo clenched his fists at the sides, taking slow steps to get to the small cottage. It was exactly the same as he remembered—there was still traces of Rukia's small doodles outside the walls of the cottage; small flowers were planted along the sides from Orihime's efforts; the old cloth that he, Uryuu and Renji hanged at the entrance was covered in dust; and the unfinished birdhouse that Chad built with Tatsuki still stood as if ten years hadn't passed by.

He stopped at the entrance, debating whether to go inside or not. He took one big breath as if gathering some form of strength before drawing the curtain and entering their secret base.

"Ichigo?"

He stopped and turned around to face the source of the voice that called him. A teenager who looked bigger than his actual age greeted him. The boy's eyes were covered by his shaggy hair, his toned body hidden under the same uniform Ichigo wore. Despite the difference in their height and build, Ichigo never felt any intimidation from the other teen.

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

The gentle giant shrugged, walked past Ichigo, and entered the small cottage. Ichigo debated whether to follow suit or remain outside. Deciding to take things nonchalantly, he followed Chad inside and was surprised at what he saw.

The interior of the small cottage has been refurbished—a small, round table was placed at the center of the room along with a few chairs around it; a couch was set against the wall, covered with a deep blue sheet; and a couple of lanterns hang on the ceiling.

"Wha-what is all these?" asked the astounded Ichigo. Chad was seated on the couch, opening a manga Ichigo presumed the giant recently bought.

"We decided to make use of it as a new place to hang out," answered Chad quietly.

"We?"

"Oi! Chad! I've brought some mea—" the red-headed teen paused at the doorway upon seeing Ichigo. "What the hell! What are you doing here, Kurosaki?!"

"I should be asking that to you, as well. You're skipping class?"

"Tch. Doesn't matter. We're kinda bored so we decided to skip today," answered Renji who decided to settle on a chair in front of the small table. He threw one meat bun to Chad and offered Ichigo one, which the latter took quite hesitantly.

"So," Renji started. "What's this we heard from Tatsuki about you and Ishida going into a fight this morning?"

Ichigo sat at one of the chairs opposite Renji, settling his bag at the ground before unwrapping the meat bun. "It was nothing. Just Ishida getting on my nerves again."

"Was it about Inoue?" Chad asked, one of his eyes peering at Ichigo's still form. "Ichigo, if the past still haunts you, it's best to face them head on than run away."

Ichigo looked over at his friend, "I don't intend to run away. It's just…It's just that..I've been seeing her."

"Seeing who?" asked Renji.

Ichigo was quiet and looked down when he answered. "Inoue."

Renji choked on his food upon hearing Ichigo's answer. "Ha-have you gone crazy, Kurosaki? Inoue's dea-"

"Dead. Yes, I know that quite well, Renji." Ichigo glared at Renji before looking back down at the meat bun in his hands. "Well, I wish I was really crazy. But, I do see her. She's asking me to help her fulfill a promise."

"And?" Renji pressed on.

"And what? I don't know. I have no idea what promise she's talking about. Hell, I don't even know if she's real or if it's just my brain playing tricks with me."

"It's Inoue," Chad spoke up. "It doesn't matter if she's real or not. What matters is that she's Inoue, right, Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen looked at the gentle giant, confused at his words. "She says she can't cross over."

Chad looked deep in thought, mulling over Ichigo's answer. "All the more reason to help her."

"Oi, Chad. You can't seriously believe what he's been saying?!" Renji cried exasperated at their seriousness.

"Muh. Inoue will never lie. Even if she's a ghost or a hallucination, Inoue will always be Inoue." Chad answered.

Ichigo suddenly stood up, startling both Renji and Chad. He's been deeply engrossed in the idea of Orihime being a product of his stress that he failed to notice what's real about her—the smiles, the way her hair flutters in the wind, the calm gaze from her wide gray eyes, everything about her was real. And he's been such a jerk for driving her away.

"I'm sorry. I have somewhere to go." Ichigo picked up his bag and strode over to the entrance but stopped when a thought came over to him. He faced both Chad and Renji once again, a new determination in his eyes. "Will you help me?"

Renji's tilted his head to the side, still confused over the matter. "Help you with what?"

"Help me fulfill Inoue's wish."

_So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures_

_Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! I finally have this chapter finished! I'm sorry for the delay. The heat was making it difficult to think and write in front of my laptop. Hehehe.

Drop a review? Mwuah~


End file.
